Sly Hearts
by phoenixtears07
Summary: In hindsight, Komui had to admit that spiking Kanda's soba might not have been a good plan in the first place. Yullen ON HIATUS!


Hmm…not the best title, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Much of my creativity has temporarily drained away with the knowledge that my finals are coming up in about four weeks. *wipes away tears*

But, I started this like a month ago expecting this to be a one shot, but then I thought of a few more scenes that could be added in, and decided to just make this a multi-chapter fic.

Warnings: some language courtesy of Kand

Disclaimer: I don't even want to own D. Gray Man since it sounds like so much work, so I'm happy just being little old me making up stories about all the crazy situations the characters can get in.

--

"KOMUI!!!!"

The Chinese scientist nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. It took a few seconds for him to place the voice as the Order's resident sword-wielding psychopath. And from the enraged roar of fury, he deducted that Kanda was not happy. More specifically, Kanda was seriously pissed off. At him.

So, taking a moment to calmly readjust his beret, Komui then ducked under his desk. Or at least tried to. Perhaps kicking unwanted paperwork under the desk had not been the brightest idea, although it did get Reever off his back about not doing his work. Komui huffed out a breath at the mere suggestion of paperwork being more important that his cute, adorable, innocent, special, little angel of a sister, Lenalee.

Getting back on track, if he didn't find a place to hide quickly, he would soon become nothing more than abstract paintings on the wall courtesy of Mugen. Though, General Tiedoll would no doubt be thrilled about his "son" finding his artistic side.

Still, these thoughts were not helping his chances of survival. Actually, they seemed to be pointing to his imminent demise. Stupid traitorous thoughts.

Frantically looking around for a place to conceal himself, Komui silently admitted to himself that spiking Kanda's soba might not have been a good plan. He had been hoping that his new (experimental) potion would help the Japanese teen loosen up a bit. Being so tense all the time couldn't be healthy.

Eyeing the paperwork littering the ground, Komui sighed and decided hiding wouldn't help. So, he sat down, covertly kicking a few more small piles of paperwork under the desk, to await his fate.

Not a minute later, the door was kicked open to admit a furious Japanese exorcist, who immediately stormed up to the cluttered desk to confront the bastard that dared mess with his soba. "Komui."

The Chinese Supervisor just barely managed to suppress a shudder at the dark tone. "Is something wrong, Kanda-kun?"

"What the fuck did you do to my soba?"

Komui cheerfully cleared his throat. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You put something in my soba, and you have ten seconds to explain before I start slicing." To back up his words, Kanda placed his hand on Mugen's hilt. "Ten."

"Now, now, Kanda. I think you're just over reacting."

"Nine."

"Really, what would General Tiedoll say about this behavior?"

Cobalt eyes narrowed even further. "_Six_."

"Six? Do you know your numbers, Kanda-kun?"

"_Two_."

"This isn't fair."

"One."

"...You wouldn't _really_ hurt me, would you?"

"Ze—"

Komui ducked and threw his arms over his head as a shield from the teenager's wrath. "I PUT A POTION IN YOUR SOBA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO HUG LENALEE TODAY!"

Instead of hearing his desk and paperwork being chopped to pieces, he only heard odd noises. Komui jumped nearly a foot in the air when a metallic clang sounded in the still room. When no other sounds were forthcoming, he cautiously peeked over the edge of the piles of paperwork.

No Mugen swinging at his head. No vicious profanities being slung in his direction. No Kanda.

Komui timidly cleared his throat. "Ahem. Hello?"

He held his breath, but there was no answer. Even more unnerved by the deafening silence, Komui began to stand up.

Sharp knocks on the door had him ducking again, momentary courage forgotten.

"Supervisor Komui! Stop slacking off and get to work." The door opened and Reever walked in. "I have more paperwork for you to do. Supervi—"

Komui jumped to his feet. He had never been so happy to have Reever come in with more work. "Reever! Thank goodness you're here!"

"What did you do to Kanda, Komui?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

The sandy haired man blinked again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from sleep deprivation, but the same sight greeted him. "I find that hard to believe. Kanda's not the type of person to carelessly leave Mugen on the floor of your office, and I seriously doubt he would leave his clothes behind either. So, would you care to tell me what's going on here?"

Silence invaded the room. Komui inched around his abused desk and nearly had a heart attack when he saw what Reever was staring at. Where Kanda once stood not two minutes ago now had a pile of clothes and Mugen innocently lying where it had clattered to the ground. But, that wasn't the most shocking part because sitting on the pile of clothes was a dazed ball of black fur.

Said dazed ball of black fur looked around with a bewildered look in its eyes.

Komui calmly adjusted his beret and set his glasses into a more comfortable position on the bridge of his nose. "Well, this is most unexpected."

Reever stared at Komui with a disapproving look. "_Unexpected_? Kanda is now…_something_, and that's all you can say?"

"It could be worse."

The tired scientist gaped before finally letting his shoulders slump. Komui would be Komui. "How could this be worse?"

The Supervisor cheerfully smiled. "Kanda could be trying to cut me up for putting that potion in his soba, but now that he's…not himself, I'll get to live longer."

"Komui…you put something into his soba?" Reever wondered why he bothered to ask. It was Komui. Anything that could go wrong would definitely go wrong if his experiments were involved. It was just another typical night at the Black Order. "Is there a way to reverse this?"

"I have no idea. I can try though it will take some time. Now, let's see what Kanda-kun has become." Komui slowly reached out and picked up the formerly human ball of fur by the nape of its neck. Cobalt eyes stared back at him with confusion. "Definitely Kanda judging by the color of the eyes."

"Well, what is he now?"

"Looking at the size, the bushy tail, narrow muzzle and large triangular ears, I would have to say a fox."

"…You turned Kanda into a fox."

Though the comment wasn't a question, Komui answered anyway. "Yes, it seems I did. Very interesting, don't you think, Reever?"

The tired scientist sighed, wishing for all of this to be over with so he could find a bed and get some much needed rest.

"You know in China, foxes are considered signs from honored ancestors, so Kanda should be proud of being a fox."

Reever slowly blinked. "Kanda's Japanese."

"…Right. Anywa—Oww!" Komui let go of Kanda when the fox's jaws closed over his hand.

The fox landed on its feet like a cat, took a few moments to get its bearing, and bolted straight for the open door.

Komui gaped and nearly forgot to react. "Reever! Don't let him get out."

The shout startled the sandy haired scientist from his stupor, and he lunged for the door a second too late.

Kanda disappeared from sight with a flick of his black tail.

A long silence descended over the cluttered office. Reever closed his eyes and silently prayed that this was just some horrible nightmare.

Komui nervously cleared his throat and once again readjusted his beret. "Well…that's not good."

--

Tormenting Kanda is just too fun. The next chapter should be from his point of view, so you will get Kanda's thoughts on the situation. Expect a lot of swearing on his part.


End file.
